That One Person
by 71088wolf
Summary: "Is this what love is? Does it hurt the more you do it? My last wish is that one person, you" -Byun Baekhyun / ChanBaek/BaekYeol / Oneshoot. Yaoi.


**Warning : it's BoyXBoy / Yaoi / OOC**

PENTING BACA BIAR MENGERTI!

Aku kasih tau nih, cerita ini alurnya maju-mundur-maju tapi gak pake tanda jadi pas aku bilang lihat beberapa bulan lalu itu artinya plesbek nah pas sore si cast di ajak sama Eommanya itu berarti hal yang terjadi saat pertama kali kalian baca jd aku kayak nyeritain sekarang trus ngejelasin yang masa lalu sampe balik lagi ke yang saat ini. Aduh pusing jelasinnya-_-pokonya baca aja dan di harap sambil dengerin lagu THAT ONE PERSON BY JESSICA SNSD. Semoga dapet feelnya dan yang penting semoga ngerti tentang cerita ini. Terserah suka atau gak tp tolong REVIEW ka T.T . Disini ada lirik lagu itu juga.

Happy Reading^^

* * *

That Person

.

.

.

Udara begitu sejuk berada di hamparan ilalang yang begitu tinggi dan luas. Sangat indah jika dilihat dengan mata. Tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran dan kejenuhan.

Sama seperti seseorang, seseorang yang berada di tengah ilalang tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang berada di tanah seluas itu.

Namja itu memang tidak terlihat karena banyak ilalang yang sangat tinggi berada di sekelilingnya namun cobalah lihat lebih dekat, lihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Bukan. Dia bukan sedang tertidur. Cobalah lihat, lihat pada mata indahnya yang terpejam. Setetes air mengalir dari kedua mata indah itu, menandakan betapa sedihnya ia saat ini.

"Babbo!" satu kata yang ia ucapkan dengan mata tetap terpejam. Namun semakin banyak tetesan air yang mengalir setelahnya.

"Chanyeol"

Nama itu yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya..

Baekhyun adalah namja yang berada di tengah ilalang itu.

Baekhyun menyukai seseorang bernama Chayeol.

Baekhyun menyayangi seseorang bernama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencintai seseorang bernama Chanyeol.

Namun mengapa cinta itu malah membuat air mata Baekhyun mengalir? Apakah sesakit itu mencintai Chanyeol?

Chanyeol hanyalah nama, namun seseorang yang memiliki nama itu sangat berharga dan berarti bagi Baekhyun.

Seseorang yang selalu dan selamanya ada di hati Baekhyun.

Bukannya kalian penasaran apa yang membuat Baekhyun menangis sendirian di tengah ilalang yang sangat luas ini? Cobalah lihat, lihat kejadian yang dimulai beberapa bulan lalu hingga saat ini..

Baekhyun adalah namja manis yang humoris dan terlihat selalu bahagia di tempat itu di sekeliling temanya dan di hadapan orang tuanya namun lihatlah lebih dekat lihat lebih dalam pada dirinya. Dia –Baekhyun- bahkan terlalu banyak luka yang menghinggapi hatinya

* * *

"Baekki! Kau mengapa sendirian di atap ini? Tidak berniat bunuh diri bukan?" seseorang bersuara bass di belakang Baekhyun bertanya padanya saat Baekhyun berada di atap sekolah sendirian

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melihat namja yang bertanya padanya "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" lalu Baekhyun tertawa kecil

Namun saat Baekhyun tertawa, seseorang yang menghampirinya malah mmendekatkan diri ke Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya. Namja itu memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat namun hangat dan nyaman..

Baekhyun tentu terkejut namun tidak bisa menolak perlakuan manis seperti itu karena ini, ini adalah hal yang selama ini dibutuhkan Baekhyun. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman

"Jangan memasang topengmu di depanku Baek! Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu. Tenanglah, aku disini aku akan selalu disini bersamamu Baek! Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku berjaji! dan jangan memakai topengmu di depanku. Jadilah Baekhyun dengan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini bukan Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum namun hatinya terluka" ucap Namja itu

Baekhyun hanya terdiam namun setelah beberapa detik dia membalas pelukan itu. Pelukan hangat itu.

"Ne, aku berjanji Chanyeol" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat saat itu

Setelahnya Baekhyun selalu menunjukkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, semuanya. Semua masalah Baekhyun dari mulai orang tua nya yang sering bertengkar dan tidak pernah memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya bahkan sejak kecil hingga sesuatu yang selalu membuat Baekhyun sakit.. sakit secara fisik. Penyakitnya.. Kanker hatinya..

Baekhyun selalu bersama Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga selalu melindungi Baekhyun dan menjaga Baekhyun dengan sangat baik

Satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengerti Bakehyun adalah Chanyeol.

Hanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah tersenyum dengan hatinya, bukan hanya wajahnya yang tersenyum dan itu berkat Chanyeol..

Baekhyun selalu menceritakan tentangnya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang cerewet dan jahil hanya di depan Chanyeol dan sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol dia juga menceritakan dirinya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat mengenal dan mengetahui tentang Chanyeol namun Baekhyun salah. Salah, dia tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik..

Baekhyun memang tahu semua tentang Chanyeol namun satu yang Baekhyun tidak tahu. Hanya satu..

Saat itu di hari pertama musim dingin setelah hampir 2 minggu Baekhyun tidak membuka matanya, dia membukanya kembali.

Baekhyun terbangun dari masa kritisnya, Kritis karena penyakitnya..

Bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang penyakit Baekhyun selain dirinya, dokter, dan Chanyeol..

Sore itu sangat indah karena salju mulai turun yang akan mewarnai tanah menjadi putih. Namun sejak Baekhyun bangun dari masa berjuangnya saat melakukan transplantasi hati dia belum melihat Chanyeol. Orang yang sangat dirindukan Bakehyun, orang yang sangat dibutuhkan Baekhyun

Dan hatinya selalu bereaksi saat Baekhyun mengingat Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Jawabannya tentu saja IYA..

* * *

Sore itu Baekhyun diajak oleh Eommanya ke sebuah tanah ilalang yang sangat luas. Baekhyun bingung namun tidak bertanya, dia hanya mengikuti Eommanya.

Dan saat Baekhyun sampai di tempat tujuannya, Baekhyun hanya melihat makam yang indah karena banyak sekali bunga, bunga mawar putih yang begitu cantik di makam itu karena berada di ilalang yang luas dan indah.

Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit setelah itu, terasa sedih senang atau apapun itu Baekhyun tidak tahu itu.

"Bacalah ini, Eomma pergi dulu sayang" setelah menyerahkan surat kepada Baekhyun. Eommanya mengecup kening anaknya dengan sayang, sudah sangat lama Baekhyun tidak merasakan ini dan ini sangat membuatnya bahagia lalu Eommanya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Baekhyun duduk di samping makam tanpa nama itu dan membuka suratnya. Yang isinya

'Annyeong..

Byun Baekhyun.

Aku menuliskan surat ini untukmu. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu tapi aku sangat ingin menulisnya untukmu. Beberapa waktu lalu aku menemukanmu di atas atap sekolah, ingat bukan? Aku memelukmu setelahnya dan memberikan kata penenang untukmu. Tentu saja aku berkata seperti itu bukan hanya bualan, Aku sungguh akan menjaga dan melindungimu Baek! Kau percaya kan padaku? Kkkk

Aku selalu melihat dari matamu bahwa kau terluka, ada banyak rahasia dalam senyummu makanya aku berbicara seperti itu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dan benar bukan apa yang aku lakukan membuat kita semakin dekat?

Aku sangat senang berada di dekatmu, setiap harinya aku merasa bahagia. Namun aku terluka saat tahu kau punya penyakit mematikan dalam hatimu, aku terluka Baek. Aku tidak mau malaikat kecilku kesakitan apalagi pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mencintamu Baek, mungkin ini gila tapi aku mencintaimu.. sangat'

Baekhyun tersenyum namun ia juga membaca lembar selanjutnya, lembaran yang begitu kacau karena tulisa dan kertasnya. Seperti tertulis dengan sangat terburu-buru

'Baek, aku melihatmu tergeletak lemah di ruangan itu dan hatiku sangat sakit Baek. Aku ingin melindungimu dan mejagamu, aku akan berusaha membuatmu tetap melanjutkan hidupmu Baek. Maafkan aku, ada satu rahasia yang kau tidak tahu. Sejak kecil jantungku lemah, bahkan sejak kecil rumah sakit adalah temanku namun saat aku mengenalmu kaulah satu-satunya yang berarti dalam hidupku Baek! bukan rumah sakit lagi yang menemaniku. Dan hari ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk melindungi mu dan bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk berada di sampingmu selamanya Baek? Hari ini aku akan menepati janji itu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia setelah ini, jangan bersedih dan memasang topeng lagi di depan banyak orang. Aku akan selalu ada dalam dirimu. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.

Tertanda,

Park Chanyeol, ur mine.'

Di belakang surat tulisan tangan Chanyeol ada terdapat surat lagi namun bukan tulisan tangan tapi seperti surat resmi. Baekhyun juga membaca surat itu dan setelahnya hanya air mata yang mengalir..

**Surat persetujuan Park Chanyeol melakukan Transplantasi Hati untuk Byun Baekhyun.**

Perih? Tentu saja

Sakit? Tentu saja

Sedih? Pasti

Chanyeol menepati janjinya, janji menjaga Baekhyun untuk selamanya. Janji bersama Baekhyun selamanya. Karena dalam diri Baekhyun sekarang juga hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang sudah dicintai Baekhyun.

Seseorang yang mengenalkan cinta kepada Baekhyun

Mengenalkan bahagia dan terluka di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan disinilah Byun Baekhyun. Tertidur di samping makam indah itu dengan tetes demi tetes membasahi mata dan pipinya

"Babbo!" kesekian kalinya Baekhyun berkata seperti itu

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, tapi kenapa kau pergi disaat aku belum menyatakannya?"

Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman, atau lebih tepatnya tertidur di samping makam indah itu. Biarkan untuk saat ini Baekhyun tertidur bersama Chanyeol yang juga tertindur selamanya di sampingnya

Setahun kemudian..

Dalam ruangan yang luas ini, banyak bangku yang ada namun hanya satu panggung yang menjadi pusatnya. Di panggung itu terdapat seorang namja bermata eyeliner yang memainkan tuts piano ddan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat indah

Byun Baekhyun, dia memejamkan matanya sambil terus memainkan tuts piano dan menyanyikan lagu nya. Lagu ciptaannya.

Baekhyun adalah visual saat ini, semua mata tertuju padanya. Meresapi setiap nada dan kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Suara itu sangat merdu

Dan di akhir lagunya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bernyanyi di bagian akhir lagunya..

Di matanya yang tertutup ada bayangan seorang namja jangkung yang sangat tampan mengenakan jas putih tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan di lirik terakhir

**The only thing I can do is cry but**

**Like a fool, I am waiting**

**Please come to me now**

**My last wish is that person, You.**

Bersamaan dengan tetes air yang keluar dari mata Baekhyun, bayangan Chanyeol menghilang dan Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan setelahnya hanya ada suara riuh tepuk tangan untuknya, untuk Baekhyun dan lagunya. Untuk konser solonya. Untuk setiap kata yang ada dalam liriknya yang menyampaikan perasaannya.

Chanyeol memang tidak ada di samping Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol selalu bisa melihat Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara indah Baekhyun saat mendengarkan lagu itu namun Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun dapat merasakan, merasakan betapa cintanya Chanyeol untuknya dan Chanyeol yang selalu berada disisinya.. Menjaganya.

Baekhyun percaya di kehidupan selanjutnya ia akan bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Bisa berdua mengarungi kisah cinta yang indah hingga hayat menjemput mereka berdua setelah mengatakan cinta mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan panggung yang megah itu yang sedang di tatap ratusan manusia.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum manis tanpa beban setelah kepergian Chanyeol..

Disana tepat di bangku paling atas Baekhyun seperti melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya dan itu terlihat seperti nyata lalu Baekhyun bergumam. Hanya Baekhyun yang tau apa yang ia gumamkan dan seseorang yang ia tunjukkan gumamannya juga sepertinya mendengar, Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun saat mendengar

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

_**FIN**_

Selesai… udah ini berakhir seperti ini. Dan yang minta Just one day sequel maaf yak an itu lagunya udah selesai artinya ya ffnya juga selesai, kalo mau lanjutin lagi tunggu BTS comeback lagu romantic lagi wkwk. FF ini bukan bias aku hanya requestan dr temen makanya pas dapet feel ini cerita angst ya biasa aja wkwk aku org yg benci angst klo menyangkut bias. Tapi aku juga sedih nulis ini soalnya sambil dengerin lagunya. Makasih udh baca dan tolong review hehe


End file.
